Lich
Mystical Hero, particularly adept at cold magic. Can learn Frost Armor, Frost Nova, Dark Ritual and Death And Decay. Attacks land and air units. Spells Frost Nova Blasts enemy units around a target enemy unit with a wave of damaging frost that slows movement and attack rate. The power of the frost nova increases with each level. Frost Armor Creates a shield of frost around a target friendly unit. The shield adds armor and slows melee units that attack it. The duration and power of the armor increase with each level. The slow duration listed in the chart reflects both heroes and units. Dark Ritual Sacrifices a target friendly Undead unit to convert its hit points into mana and life for the Lich. The amount returned increases with each level. Death and Decay Damages everything but buildings in its AoE by a percentage of its base hit points per second. The damage and area of effect increase with each level. Strategy Lich is a very powerful hero with an instant cast AOE spell that allows hit and run attacks to farm at late game. Players should consider using 6-6-3-3 skill point set-up, as lvl 6 Frost Armor provides more bonus for 3 skill points than Dark Ritual, and Dark Ritual will not work if Lich is at full mana but has low health. For early game, +health and armor items are necessary for combating hero killers and maybe a sobe mask for increased mana regen. Lich's mana pool is naturally high, so +%100 mana-regen is more valuable than a larger mana pool. Since Lich is one of the slower heros in the game, players will definitely want to purchase Nike's boots for increased speed. To make use of Dark Ritual, players need to tech undead or bring a K-Rose to specifically Raise Dead for the Lich to absorb. Frost Nova should be the first spell learned, the first spell leveled to 6 in every scenario, and be used every 8 seconds as soon as the cooldown is finished. Because of its high mana cost, you will be spending a lot of time trying to get more mana, either in the mana pool or using Dark Ritual. Good players get accustomed to using Frost Armor whenever they can on themselves and on their allie's heroes, as the +25 armor at level 6 is great in helping in fights.FA could also be put as autocast when first mass starts, because this adds armor and slows the enemy's units in an AoE. Which both slows down xp the other team gains and makes youre units last longer so you can earn more money. But choosing this skill first is arguable and not always necessary. Learn Death and Decay as soon as possible as it is the second most powerful ultimate spell in the game right behind Stampede (D&D does not damage buildings including the Smiting of Bill) and can cover an entire enemy base if positioned correctly. A well placed D&D can devestate large armies and rake in lots of gold and exp, including that D&D can kill heroes just as fast as it kills a footman. Since D&D does physical damage instead of spell damage, spell immune units can die to the effects of D&D just like any normal unit (watch the enemy leave when you kill the 3500g Stone Golem in 12 seconds!). If there are a lot of disablers, definitely buy a spell shield to make sure you have a couple of extra seconds on your cast time. When attacking an enemy base, always try to get units in between Lich and the enemy units and put those units on hold so your army is completely gone with the enemy's. When being attacked, try to stick in a back corner behind the tree to allow a little line of sight protection from the attackers. Also note that if a powerful enemy hero is farming your allies base, you can use D&D to waste the hero and kill your own units to keep the enemy from collecting too much gold. At late game, hit and run tactics work great with speed boots as Lich can FN, run faster than even slowed Orc Raiders, FN, run and repeat. Make sure that frost armor is on every 60 seconds, buy a Peritaple of Vitality if there are survival issues and at least 1 Sobe Mask to boost Lich's already high mana regen. When taking out enemy bases, use a group of units as a wall and D&D down your enemy's army so that you can send in your own army to finish what is left. Hero Combinations Lich works great with heals from Death Knight and Cattlebruiser as well as assistance in sniping down weak heros. Low health heros and tank heros get a lot of help from FA, and Lich can clean up weak units from another AOE hero's attack. A common tactic is a double or triple Lich can be truly destructive, with constant FN and multiple D&D's being used simultaneously. Two D&D's stacked on top of each other can kill off an entire army in 5 seconds or less, which doesn't leave a lot of reaction time for enemy players. Counters Paladin. Holy Light exploits Lich's low natural health, Divine Shield protects from FN and D&D, and Resurrection can bring back an army after a big D&D. Disables are %100 necessary, and Silence works the best as Spell Shield does not block area spells. Mana Burn is also very nice, as Lich will always have mana to burn because of his naturally high mana regen. Orc armies are great against Lich as high health means more FN are needed to kill units and orc armies have natural strength against undead armies (which a Lich has 90% of the time). Lich does not have a disable spell available, so large AOE ultimates work nicely against his armies. Always count on the fact that the Lich will use D&D on a large army, so try to feint an attack to force him to waste his ultimate spell. category:Undead Heroes category:Heroes